Azmuth (Earth-68)
This is the version of Azmuth that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Ryder 10 and the GIR movie. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix, and supporting character to John Smith. Initially not happy with John having the Omnitrix, he soon comes to trust John, even meeting some of John's requests with unlocking aliens. John first meets Azmuth after Sunder is hired to bring John to him. Azmuth wants the Omnitrix back, and threatens to take it. John attempts to fight him off by scanning him and turning into Grey Matter. However, he is defeated, and the Omnitrix is almost removed. However, he changes his mind after John uses the Omnitrix to stop the Incursean invasion. When the Highbreed destroy Galvan Prime, he is convinced by Paradox to assist John and his friends in fighting them, even unlocking the Master Control. He reveals that the Highbreed were dying, which convinces John to restore them with random DNA. Azmuth returns when John is stranded on Primus when a damaged Omnitrix takes him there. He obtains and fixes the Omnitrix, then uses it to fight off Rob Lucci, who was there solely to obtain the Omnitrix. After being defeated, he gives it back to John, realizing that he was trustworthy, even telling him how to remove the Omnitrix. After John's death, he removes the Omnitrix from Lucci, who is then taken away. He tries to take the Omnitrix away, but Julie takes it and uses Clockwork in an attempt to save John. However, she goes back earlier in Azmuth's history. Azmuth begrudgingly gives Gwen and Kevin an incomplete Omnitrix to chase Julie, which he is furious at them for losing. He returns to find Sunder fighting John for Eunice, who is really the Unitrix. He explains the situation, and leaves with Sunder and Eunice. He returns to help John fight Lucci and Albedo, them utilizing the Ultimatrix. Albedo links the Omnitrix to the Ultimatrix, allowing John to use Ultimate forms. He then takes Albedo back with him. When the Omnitrix is split into four, Azmuth appears to inspect the damage. He comments that John was the only being stupid enough to break the Omnitrix. He later appears to take Ascalon back from Sir George, explaining the history to John. He created Ascalon, a sword with the power to destroy planets. After John defeats Diagon, he returns Ascalon to Azmuth, as well as destroys the Ultimatrix, disabling the ability to turn into Ultimate forms. After Aggregor becomes Ultimate Aggregor, Azmuth comes and explains the situation to the heroes, explaining about Aggregor's goal, the Map of Infinity. When John fails to get 3 of the pieces, he comes to reprimand them. John, upset at the death of Charmcaster, takes none of it, leaving to get the fourth piece. He yells at them again for losing the fourth piece. During the Clone Wars and after John leaves the Plumbers, he goes to Azmuth to unlock the Ultimate forms again. Azmuth takes on his request, attempting to do so. He succeeds, but he removes the safeguards in the process, as Zs'Skayr attempts to take over. This causes John to become mutated into Ultimate John, as he escapes. Gwen and Kevin bring Phantom to Azmuth, Phantom having lost an arm. However, Azmuth realizes his evil ideals, and declines. Phantom stays to attempt to reason with Azmuth, and gets Albedo's help instead. Albedo gives Phantom the Warmatrix, as he drives Azmuth into hiding. When Albedo attacks Galvan Prime II, John follows and defeats him. Azmuth comes out of hiding to thank him. He appears after the final battle with Vilgax, saying there could only be one Omnitrix. John then destroys the Warmatrix. John goes to Azmuth to fix the Omnitrix after it was locked by Dr. Eggman. An alternate dimension Azmuth appeared, watching the battle against Gaia. When Albedo attacks Earth, Azmuth appears in an attempt to take him back. However, that was Albedo's plan, as he kidnaps Azmuth, going to use a cerebral vortex to steal Azmuth's intelligence. John stops him however, as Albedo escapes. Azmuth was surprised that John could still transform without an Omnitrix, saying John has surpassed everything he knew. Appearances *Azmuth (episode) (first appearance) *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Primus (John Smith 10) *Love (John Smith 10) *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Ultimate John (episode) *Girl Power Phantom Watch *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Cloud of Shadow (first re-appearance) (alternate dimension) Omniverse * For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Grimleal (episode) (future) * Trouble Helix (future) * Final Siege * Only Human (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Azmuth appears once, as a vision to John that explains on how the dimension was created. He is the only character that appears that is the species of an Omnitrix alien in the series. * Codon Stream (JSXFF) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Azmuth appears as the Omnitrix creator. His personality is much more like the Original Series here, being selfish and uncaring about the rest of the universe, but is willing to let Ryder hold onto the Omnitrix, saying "It's in no less danger." * Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10) * Solitary Alignment (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Fight * Highbreed Rise Again * End of the Worlds Dimension 0 Azmuth appears in Dimension 0, where he teams up with Vilgax to get the Omnitrix back from GIR. After letting Vilgax get trampled and defeated, he puts GIR to sleep, taking the Omnitrix. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot * GIR: Reactivated Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Galvans Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10